


Abominations

by Silvanuyx



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvanuyx/pseuds/Silvanuyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glow Cloud (for some reasons) becomes a Glow Creature. Carlos decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abominations

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly unbeta'd. Comment if you notice anything. Or if you want to give me any feedback.

“The Glow Cloud has changed into a solid creature, and is starting to wreck the Old Town area,” Cecil sounded alarmed as he spoke the news, breaking in the middle of another news story.

Carlos grabbed a couple machines, and started outside. There was no time to waste, and he should get readings for this and take notes. Old Town wasn’t too far. If he left now, he could get there before the Glow Cloud - err, Glow Creature got too far. Maybe he could put things right. Doubtful, but it wouldn’t be the first time he had thought that. He set the two machines in the passenger seat and peered into the back. He had brought out the small handheld spectrophotometer for the light the creature was giving off, and a Geiger counter to make sure he didn’t accidentally fry himself with dangerous radiation. In the backseat were varying types of containers and vials of varying sizes for sample collection of just about anything, and a couple of other machines he might need that just needed power to work..

And with that he climbed into the driver’s seat, and started driving to Old Town.

As he drove closer, it became harder and harder to hear Cecil on the radio through the static, and he frowned. Some sort of interference. He fiddled with the dial, then gave up when he remembered that the radio only found Cecil’s station anyway.

It turned out it wasn’t hard to find the Glow Creature. It was huge and, well, glowing. He grabbed the handheld spectrophotometer and Geiger counter, quickly setting both of them to record what they could, then tossing the cords he had attached to them around his neck.

It was dark (the sun had decided to take a day off, according to Cecil), and the creature had broken through the power lines, so there were practically no other lights other than the Glow Creature. That was useful for him at least. No other major lights to interfere with the spec readings. Less noise to deal with when he was looking at the data he gathered.

He made a slight face, and stepped away from his car, running towards the creature. _Thank god for small, portable, constantly recording pieces of machinery with large amounts of storage,_ he thought with a wry grin. He had no time right now to record numbers, or even observations. And who knew when he would have to run away?

He gave a tiny, quiet whistle when he turned a corner and saw the Glow Creature. It was easily three stories tall, maybe four stories tall. All of the creature’s limbs were thick, and Carlos had the feeling that the feet, well, end of the legs, there wasn’t really a defined foot, could easily cover his entire car. And everything else was equally large, except the head, which barely seemed to exist.

And it was glowing the same shifting rainbow of colors that the Glow Cloud had glowed. Which wasn’t that surprising. Carlos lifted the spec sensor and pointed it at the Glow Creature as he walked closer, and glanced at the Geiger Counter. No severe radiation at this point, good. He didn’t want to fry himself with radiation just yet.

Although knowing Night Vale, they would have a top notch radiation poisoning treatment.

He was fairly close to the Glow Creature when it turned towards him. Tiny black eyes in the small head looked down at him, and the creature roared, the mouth parting to show rainbow continuing inside. It didn’t seem to have teeth, Carlos observed, then started to back up when the Glow Creature turned it’s entire body towards him.

 _Shit,_ he thought, then turned and ran back towards his car, tucking the sensor in his pocket, letting the spec and Geiger counter bounce against his chest.

The Glow Creature started to lumber after him, but Carlos was surprised to note that it wasn’t actually that fast. He might actually be able to outrun it. Provided he kept running.

Then he tripped.

His foot caught on some rubble in the street when he was glancing behind him. His chin scraped the ground, and he made a noise when the two machines around his neck slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

He gasped for air, trying to get up

And the Glow Creature stepped close enough that he could smell the asphalt heating under it’s feet (It was giving off heat and light. Curious) It would probably cook him if it stepped on him.

He closed his eyes, curled up around his bruised stomach and grabbed the spec sensor to gather a bit more data as he was stepped on.

But the next step never came. Just another roar from the Glow Creature, and a strange susurrus from behind Carlos.

Carlos opened his eyes at the same time there was a defiant scream behind him, and he gasped, covering his ears. That scream… It felt like his eardrums were being ripped from his ears. He looked up above him, and saw a another creature.

Black as the void, absorbing all light and reflecting absolutely nothing back, it was like a hole in the world. It was vaguely humanoid, with tentacles coming from it’s body instead of limbs, and in other places where limbs didn’t belong.

Each tentacle had an eye halfway down it, glowing a dark violet. A mouth running vertically through the center split to show pointed silver teeth in front of more black.

Well. Carlos wasn’t sure which creature was better, but he did appreciate that the new black one had stopped the Glow Creature from stepping on him. He scrambled to his feet, and started off towards the side of the road. He felt a wet drip on the top of his lip, and he reached up to touch it.

Dammit, he did not need a bloody nose right now. He didn’t think he had hit his nose on the ground… He looked up, just to see a violet eye staring at him from a writhing tentacle. He stepped back, pressing himself against the wall, and stared into the large violet eye. It was strange looking, violet through and through, with only a darker spot in the center where a pupil would be.

The violet eye looked away, and the black creature shrieked again, and started forward, the black tentacles pulling it forward with the same strange way of walking as before. The Glow Creature roared and took one step that shook the ground towards the tentacle creature, just to be met by grabbing tentacles and a gnashing mouth that snapped at the Glow Creature’s limbs when it got close enough.

The Glow Creature roared again when the tentacles managed to get a hold of it’s limbs and body and pull the Glow Creature again. The black creature screamed in triumph and pulled the Glow Creature closer and then sank its teeth in to the Glow Creature’s head.

Rainbow blood poured from the wound as the black creature tore the head away. The Glow Creature fell limp, and started to drip rainbow blood that smoked on the ground.

The tentacle creature screamed in triumph again, and tore another piece off of the Glow Creature, and swallowed it down.

Carlos stayed pressed up against the building, then looked up when a tentacle came over and the violet eye on it peered down at him. Carlos stared at it for a moment, then stepped out and started towards the two creatures, then turned and ran.

He didn’t have any sample containers with him. But he did in the car. He hadn’t been expecting this end to the trip.

He made it back quickly, holding a bag of materials, having left the machines in the backseat of the car, and stared at the black creature. It had set down the corpse of the Glow Creature.

Carlos stared for a moment at it, and tilted his head. It was smaller. It was half the size as it was before.

Carlos stepped forward hesitantly, and the black creature trilled quietly, a surprisingly gentle noise coming from the creature who still had glowing, rainbow blood dripping from it’s mouth and teeth.

He stared at it for a moment before stepping closer. This creature clearly wasn’t dangerous to him.

He knelt down next to a puddle of the glowing, color shifting blood, and pulled out some glass vials. He had glass and plastic, but he guessed glass would work best. He pulled out a small tube rack and pulled out one of the specimen tubes and knelt next to the puddle of blood.

He hissed when his finger touched it, and hurriedly scraped off the blood from his acid-burned finger. A smaller black tentacle reached out to take the vial, and the black creature scooped up the blood with a small, soothing noise as it shrank more, until it was just larger than Carlos, and much more humanoid, with an actual head now. A tentacle also came and ran over his burnt finger, managing to soothe it wonderfully.

Carlos watched as violet eyes closed on the tentacles and two opened on the face, the mouth shifted slightly until it sat on a normal human place on the head. There was still tentacles instead of actual limbs. He smiled at the creature. It was clearly friendly. “Thank you. I appreciate the help. Can you get a couple more?” he asked, holding out a couple more vials.

The creature trilled as two tentacles took the vials, and a third tentacle reached out to touch a dribble of blood that had gone over his lip. It made a distressed noise, and Carlos shrugged, reaching up to touch it. “Oh. I think your screaming made my nose bleed,” he said, then shook his head. He yelped when a tentacle touched by his ear, and came away damp. “Oh. I bled there too. I can still hear though, so I think I’m okay,” Carlos added, and shrugged, then considered the corpse of the Glow Creature. “Ah… I hate to ask. If I give you a couple containers, could you get me some samples of flesh?” he asked with a slight grin at the creature, who seemed to almost roll it’s eyes and made a noise of assent.

He turned to dig in his bag, grabbing a couple of the glass containers from it it.

When he lifted his head, the creature had changed again. Now there were eight tentacles, two from it’s sides and six from it’s back, all making small movements. The previously flat, featureless face had changed to a more human face. Carlos wondered who this was. Knowing Night Vale, he would be able to recognize them.

“ _You and your science,_ ” the creature said affectionately, the voice a trilling hiss with undertones of that same nosebleed tone to it, and Carlos recognized it.

He nearly dropped the containers, only barely managing to keep them in his hands. “Cecil?” he exclaimed, and went over to set the containers next to the remains of the glow creature, and look up in to the face the creature - Cecil. It did look like Cecil. The same pointed chin, the same stark nose. The mouth was wrong, too wide and the teeth were too sharp, but it was Cecil.

The creature that Carlos was nearly certain was Cecil stepped back, blinking violet eyes that widened. “ _I - Carlos. I - I’m sorry,_ ” he said, and closed his eyes.

Carlos tilted his head. “What for? Can I touch you?” he asked, and when Cecil nodded hesitantly, he threw his arms around him. “Thank you for saving me,” he said into the void-colored shoulder. It was strange feeling, not quite flesh, and cool. But still Cecil.

Cecil wrapped arms and tentacles around him, and Carlos could feel the eyes close against his head. “ _You aren’t afraid of me?_ ” he asked softly.

Carlos pulled back, looking at the strange, pupilless eyes and at the too wide mouth with too many sharp teeth. “Why should I be? You’re still Cecil. And you’re from Night Vale. At this point, I would be more surprised if you were a normal human like me,” he said with a soft laugh.

Cecil’s mouth closed and he smiled. “ _There is nothing normal about you, perfect Carlos. Not a single thing. You are extraordinary,_ ” he said, and pulled him close again with his arms. The tentacles pulled away, and picked up the tupperware and glass containers. A chunk of flesh went in to each of the two, and they were stacked neatly next to Carlos’ feet.

“Thank you Cecil!” he said, letting go of Cecil to pick up the containers. He tucked the two vials in to the stand with the other and . “Do you need a ride? I’ll have to move something, but I can make room for you and your limbs,” he said, looking back at Cecil.

“ _You are taking this way too in stride, Carlos. Even if you were expecting something like this,_ ” Cecil said, but walked after him.

Carlos shrugged. “You’re still my Cecil. Even if you are the color of void with tentacles, more eyes than normal and a strange mouth,” he said with a slight grin back at him. “At least you aren’t making my nose bleed now,” he commented, and kept walking towards his car.

“ _Carlos, still. Look at me. Look at what I just did,_ ” Cecil said, sounding a little desperate. Carlos kept walking, glancing back at Cecil.

“ _Carlos, why aren’t you afraid of me? You should be afraid of me,_ ” Cecil said after a trek full of silence back to the car. Carlos ignored him, opting instead to shuffle things to free the front seat for Cecil and his… now six tentacles, all on his back.

“You should see if you can keep a couple tentacles. I’ve heard of fun things to do with them,” Carlos commented with a grin over his shoulder at him.

Cecil just stared with his six eyes. “ _I can rip you apart and eat the pieces,_ ” he said flatly, pursing his vertical lips. “ _You should be afraid._ ”

“See, you can. You very well could. I believe you can. I saw what you did to that creature. Killing me and eating me would be easy. I respect the fact that you could probably destroy all of Night Vale without a single bit of actual effort. However, it’s hard to be afraid of you when you hug me with your tentacles and help me collect samples. Oh, and save my life. Can’t forget about that part. You did start this entire thing by stopping a giant creature from stomping on me. And saving all of Night Vale, but I’m guessing that was just a side effect of not letting me die,” he said, looking back at Cecil as he put the samples in the box in the backseat for samples collected while out.

Cecil didn’t say anything, just stared at Carlos as the man left the passenger door open and moved around to the driver’s side. “Are you coming love?” he called, and Cecil, still the color of void with eight tentacles, climbed in the passenger seat.


End file.
